


奶油浓汤七分热

by Inabashisugi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inabashisugi/pseuds/Inabashisugi
Summary: 拉姆的退役赛后希尔德布兰接他回家，为他煮了一份奶油浓汤





	奶油浓汤七分热

上  
更衣室里的喧哗一点也掩盖不了这阵心跳声，Lahm靠坐在里侧长椅上，后背贴合木柜有些不适，老实说甚至有些难受，可他还是一动不动保持着这个姿势直到队员们陆陆续续地走到他身边。  
他们说着告别和不舍，说着欣喜与感谢，Lahm看得见他们嘴唇开合的模样，听得见他们说的每一个词，可他却觉得自己的心跳盖住了所有声音，他的嘴角扬起了惯用的笑容，他伸手同每一个人交握，他做着最简单的回应，在当下就连他自己都被这股真诚打动，可他没有起身，在所有人离开更衣室后他仍旧坐在原地。  
喧闹而窄小的空间重新归于沉默，Lahm低下头双手握在一起，接着他捂住胸口试图阻止这阵难以抑制的心跳，呼吸和时钟的摆动融合在一起，他险些要被自己所淹没，在他陷落前一只手覆上了他发抖的肩膀。  
颤抖与呼吸同时趋于平静，Lahm抬起头看见了金发男人，那一刻他终于听清了周围的声音，心跳声不再刺耳和交杂，他深深地吸了口气，闭上眼感受肩膀上温度。  
“Phili。”  
Lahm听见身边的声音在叫他，他睁开眼看过去，金发的男人正在无声地微笑，他坐在了Lahm身边，将搭在肩膀的手收回然后握住他的手腕。  
“结束了，”Lahm看向他们握在一起的手说，“Timo，结束了。”  
Hildebrand点点头没有说话，下一秒他感受到身边人靠在自己身上的重量，他枕着自己的手臂，仍旧盯着他们的手。  
“他们，我是说队员们总是认为我会不舍或是难过，”Lahm轻笑了起来，“可事实上我无比高兴，我终于离开那片绿茵场，终于不再为那些所谓得失耗尽热情，我不应该为此感到高兴吗？”  
“这值得高兴，Phili，”Hildebrand轻声说，“可你知道你总会为那些已经耗尽的热情感到遗憾，为你取得的成就感到骄傲，为那些永不再回来的时光感到不舍。”  
“你真像一个诗人，”Lahm笑了起来，“可我还是觉得现在好些，至少我可以不去担忧那些有的没的，我时常感到疲惫不堪，现在我终于可以说睡个好觉。”  
“所以我们该回家了，”Hildebrand拍了拍Lahm的手臂，“我做了些浓汤，如果你希望的话我们可以喝些酒。”  
Lahm动了动身子靠的更近了些，他坐直身子侧过头看向Hildebrand，过了半秒才开口问道：“你会生气吗？”  
“你是指什么？”Hildebrand笑着看向他。  
“你离开这里时我不在你身边，却固执地要你陪在我身边。”  
Hildebrand低下头接着抬起，他伸手揉乱了Lahm的头发说：“是的，我生气，我生气于你的一时兴起，不解于你的固执，可最后我总会原谅你，就像你从来都因此有恃无恐，不是吗？”  
“听上去我真是个十足的混蛋，”Lahm耸了耸肩，“我无法形容我们之间，也许我不能离开你，你也不能没有我。”  
细微的笑声在空荡的更衣室里蔓延，Hildebrand看着Lahm认真的样子忍不住地笑起来，他想至少现在Lahm终于认清了他们之间这段不知所谓的感情，这很复杂，也很简单，复杂于解释缘由，简单于得出结论。  
Hildebrand重新抬起头看向Lahm，他侧过脸去吻他，他的唇舌间还掺杂着功能饮料的味道，Hildebrand本无意于将这个吻拉长，却在舌尖相触时奋力汲取，也许是许久未尝过那些酸涩维生素的味道，令他一时间有些失神，他松开手想要拥抱Lahm，后者却双手环住他的脖颈接着跨坐过来，他们的双腿贴合在一起，Lahm裸露的腿部皮肤摩擦着Hildebrand的长裤有着难以言明的骚动，在这个吻结束的时候，身体的反应如约而至。  
Hildebrand搂住Lahm的腰侧抱歉地说：“我不该，我是说不该这样吻你。”  
“我很难不去相信你是早有预谋，”Lahm笑了起来，“你瞧，空无一人的更衣室。”  
“噢Phili，”Hildebrand红着脸低下头，“我并不是故意这样，我没有打算在更衣室里。”  
Lahm仰起头看了一眼天花板上的灯说：“我喜欢你吻我，抚摸我，小心翼翼地取悦我，也喜欢你的头发擦过皮肤的蹭痒，甚至……”  
“PhiliPhiliPhili，”Hildebrand急忙打断Lahm接下去的话，“我们可以在任何地方，但绝不能是这里，我不想将你最后一场比赛的更衣室弄的乱七八糟，我希望至少我们都会永远记住这里。”  
Lahm歪着头看向他，在沉默了半分钟后他决定起身，从淋浴室出来的时候Hildebrand已经整理好了他的所有物品，走出更衣室时Lahm停顿了一下，但他没有回头，快步跟上了Hildebrand。

 

下  
一回到家Hildebrand首先将Lahm的物品收拾起来，又重新走进厨房，Lahm选择在晚饭前好好的泡个澡，从浴室出来后他便坐在沙发上打开电视胡乱地听着，Hildebrand忙碌的身影总是无端挤进他的视野边缘。  
Lahm向后靠了一些，一边用毛巾擦着湿发一边换着电视频道，最开始他并没有什么太想看的节目，一些体育频道正在重复播放着刚刚结束的那场比赛，当然还夹杂着他的生平介绍，尽管有些话Lahm已经听的足够多了，但他看见了那些年轻时的自己，还有那场Hildebrand在场边等待自己的比赛。  
人们总是喜欢怀念过去，Lahm不由自主地想，倒不是说自己就很讨厌这样，实际上Lahm偶尔也会感怀过去，但比起来他更喜欢向前看，比方说未来和以后。  
“怎么了？”Hildebrand走了过来，他身上有股好闻的奶油味。  
Lahm看的入神一时没有在意Hildebrand的靠近，当那股好闻的味道从身边传来时他才回过神，他看了一眼电视里的自己说：“媒体们总是喜欢这样。”  
“因为他们喜欢你。”Hildebrand笑着坐了下来，他从Lahm手里接过毛巾重新替他擦拭湿发。  
Lahm不以为然地向后靠过去，湿润的发尾弄湿了Hildebrand的衣领，但谁都没有开口说些什么，Lahm自顾自地换着频道企图找到些乐子，在Hildebrand第三次用毛巾盖住他的脑袋时他终于找到了。  
那是Hildebrand参加的一个节目，他在节目现场玩起了投掷飞镖的游戏，Lahm聚精会神地看着Hildebrand摆动的姿势，电视里的他身体前倾手臂抬起，因为微微抬起的下巴而露出下颚线，在投掷的一瞬间Lahm被毛巾完全遮住视线，他气鼓鼓地拿下毛巾转头看过来。  
“这没有什么好看的，”Hildebrand解释道，“那是节目效果。”  
“我可不信，”Lahm将毛巾扔在一旁重新看向电视，“你不该剪掉头发的，那看起来不像你。”  
Hildebrand看着电视里的自己回忆起节目接下去的采访，他顺着Lahm的话继续说：“如果你不喜欢短发，我倒是可以重新留起来，不过Phili，我们该去吃饭了。”  
Lahm抬起头看了一眼Hildebrand，又看了一眼电视，他狡黠地笑起来，然后快速地躲开了Hildebrand伸过来的手，将遥控器紧紧藏在身后，在Hildebrand叹了口气之后拉住他的手臂猛地拽到自己身边，结局当然是他们以十分古怪的姿势对坐在一起，Hildebrand从沙发上直起身子捂住脸。  
“这太让人难为情了，我不该去上这个节目的。”  
话音刚落电视里传来了主持人的提问声，他在询问Hildebrand喜欢的类型，这真是一个经久不衰的问题，Lahm满带笑意地想，紧接着Hildebrand的回答令Lahm忍不住地想要亲近他。  
“噢，当然，喜欢的类型我自己也说不好，但我有一个喜欢了很久的人，那个人有会发光的眼睛，好听的声音，坚强而勇敢的内心，强大而温柔的灵魂，就像钻石一样，无论身处什么样的境地总会散发出自己的光芒。”  
“我现在一定红透了，”Hildebrand仍旧捂住自己的脸，“我再也不去上这些节目了，我不知道他们会问这些，他们没有事先告诉我，我发誓如果我提前……”  
Lahm转过身靠近，伸手扒开他捂住脸的手认真地问：“如果你提前知道，就不会这样说了吗？”  
Hildebrand看着Lahm的脸短暂地沉默了几秒，他就着Lahm握住的手覆上自己的胸口说：“我不会去说那些形容词，只会告诉他们我爱他。”  
Lahm没有说话，他起身在Hildebrand身上跨坐下来，他松开手环住Hildebrand的脖颈凑过去吻他，从他的嘴唇开始蔓延到下颚，他用舌尖舔过他颈部凸起的脉络，然后向下啃咬因敞开的衣领而裸露在外的锁骨。  
等到Hildebrand得肩颈被染的绯红一片，Lahm才抬起头重新吻住他，接着他将手挪向下方去解开他的衣扣，Hildebrand感受到体温的快速上升，他结束了这个吻侧过脸去亲吻Lahm的颈侧，一只手托住他的后背，另一只手伸向他宽松的上衣里抚摸每一寸皮肤。  
Lahm喜欢被Hildebrand抚摸的触感，他一边仰起头极力享受这份来自抚摸的快感，一边将Hildebrand身上那烦人的腰带解下，然后抬起手按住Hildebrand的肩膀，他们之间有一秒的停顿，至少在Lahm快速扯开他的裤子前Hildebrand还没有决定真的要在这里继续下去，但衣物摩擦的声音被重新放大，他看见Lahm直起跪坐的身子将短裤拉到膝盖，他的呼吸声变得沉重，身体因碰触而烫得吓人，他不得不伸出手去握住身下。  
“Timo，”Lahm叫住他，“Timo。”  
Hildebrand顺着声音的方向看过去，Lahm微微低下头开合的嘴唇泛着红润的光泽，他抬眼看过来，带着情欲的声音说：“我想要你，Timo。”  
难耐的喘息充斥在他们的周围，Lahm并没有等待Hildebrand的回应，他握住Hildebrand的手抬起自己的身子，接着缓慢地坐了下去，刚刚洗完澡的身体柔软而敏感，只是些微地挤进就令Lahm颤抖不止。  
Hildebrand轻抚着Lahm的后背试图缓解颤抖，他松开手搂住他的腰侧，Lahm低着头只发出一些鼻音，等到再坐下去一些后他才抬起头，眼眶泛红的凑上去亲吻Hildebrand的脸颊，在吻住他嘴唇的同时将自己完全沉坐，他感受到Hildebrand的呼吸停滞，也许过了一两秒，等到他们重新找回节奏Lahm松开这个吻，双手攀附在Hildebrand的身上，毫不客气地摆动起来。  
电视里的嘈杂声仍旧源源不断地传进他们的耳朵里，Hildebrand已经无暇顾及自己到底说了什么，他被Lahm完全扣住并狠狠地吞噬，他唯一能做的就是尽力配合这样的律动。  
“那个人有做过令你讨厌的事吗，Timo？”主持人的声音不合时宜的响起。  
“那个人很聪明，我是说太过聪明，我想这也许是一件令人讨厌的事。”  
Hildebrand感到自己的肩膀被蛮横地咬住，那个人一边用嘴型说着讨厌的单词一边恶狠狠地咬了一口，接着不服输地在Hildebrand的颈侧留下红色斑迹，这当然不够，Lahm直起身子伏在他耳边用气音说：“你讨厌我，是吗？”  
“不是……”Hildebrand伸出手四下找寻那个该死的遥控器。  
Lahm咬住Hildebrand的耳垂快速动起来，他有意无意地使他整根没入自己，在快速地抽插中满意地听见Hildebrand沉声的闷哼，他极端喜欢在性事上欺负Hildebrand的坦诚，也喜欢被一瞬间的快感控制的他的愉悦神情。  
“Phili，Phili……”Hildebrand紧紧抱住Lahm，他将脸埋入Lahm的肩颈里不断重复他的名字。  
在一阵强烈的抽插中他颤抖着释放了自己，但他没有松手仍旧将Lahm紧紧地抱在怀里，Lahm得意且满足于自己的精心设计，并在下个瞬间完全地射在了Hildebrand的小腹上，他们拥抱着亲吻对方，在这个趋于平缓的吻中Hildebrand终于摸到了遥控器。  
他松开这个怀抱关掉了电视，将Lahm推倒在沙发上说：“我说过我们应该先吃饭的，Phili。”  
而后来发生的事让Lahm深刻地意识到Hildebrand是对的，向来如此。

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是多个梗融合在一起，很喜欢他们俩之间的相处模式（猜想），更喜欢他俩互相之间的占有欲


End file.
